


No Homo

by kate882



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Shima thought everyone knew they were dating. That was not the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

“You know Okumura’s got a crush on you, right?” Bon said after catching Rin staring at Shima before class again while talking to Shiemi.

Shima arched an eyebrow at that. “Yes. What about it?” he asked curiously.

“Well are you going to do anything about it?”

Shima blinked a few times, looking confused. “Like what?”

“Like tell him you’re straight so that he can get over it sooner,” Bon said as if it was obvious.

Understanding dawned on Shima’s face. “Oh.” A grin formed. “Alright.”

He turned towards Rin. “Hey, Okumura-kun, did you know that I’m straight?” he called.

Rin looked over from his conversation and laughed. “Well, you could have told me that last night.”

“I would have, but I just found out. I thought I was bi, but I’ve just been informed that that’s not the case and that I should tell you because of your crush on me,” he replied casually.

“Huh. I guess I should probably tell you that I’m gay then, right?” Rin mused.

Shima gasped in mock surprise. “B-but, you said no homo,” he said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

“I lied,” Rin declared.

“How could you!?” Shima threw himself into, a very uncomfortable, Bon’s arms, fake sobbing. “I—I guess I’m not straight, Bon. He—Okumura-kun _lied_ to me! There _was_ homo!” he wailed.

“You could have just said you were fucking. I didn’t need to watch your chances for acting careers die in front of me,” Bon said, pushing Shima off of him.

“We thought you all knew we were dating,” Rin said with a shrug. “Guess not.”

“I knew,” Yukio muttered darkly, unpacking his bag at the desk in front of the room.

“Yeah, but that’s because you walked in on—”

“Not another word, Shima. We agreed not to speak of it,” Yukio cut him off. There were some parts of his brother’s life that Yukio just didn’t need to see.

“You brought it up,” Shima muttered. “Did you guys really not know?” he asked the rest of the class as an afterthought.

“How would we? All you talk about is boobs,” Izumo said.

“Those are nice,” Shima said dreamily. “But I have given them up for Rin.”

“You didn’t have them to start with. It’s not much of a sacrifice,” Bon told him.

“You wound me.” Shima placed a hand over his heart.

“Class is starting,” Yukio declared, apparently tired of hearing about this, and effectively ending the conversation.


End file.
